Passionate soul can do more than fight!
by Igot Thegift
Summary: My version of Luke and reid story! HOT slashy gay! Beware!
1. First Meeting

The passionate souls can do more than fight?

**Ok even the title says souls, that doesn't mean that this is a religious story. Hmmm it is slash. Gay, hot, hard, and words are not meant for little children.**

Luke was walking in the hospital. He had promised Bob to meet some new doctor who came from Dallas. Not something he would like to wake up in the early morning for. But hey it's not like he had something else to do. So that's why he was in the halls of the hospital at seven o'clock in the morning. And that might not seem early but Luke Snyder almost never woke up so early. And you might think he was a spoiled brat but that wasn't exactly the truth. He was a hard working young man and he never had it easy, not that he wasn't happy, but well there were a lot of bumps in the road before he reached the guy he is now. Before Luke had been ready to grovel and apologize for things he wasn't the blame for and he had been ready to take fault in everything, not anymore. Now he was a grown up, he learned the hard way to take care of himself and he sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the way things were. Luke was so in his own world he didn't notice how fast he was in walking to Bob's office. He knocked on the door and there was a polite answer that he should come in.

"Good morning Luke, coffee?"

Luke stopped for a while to look at the doctor he was supposed to meet, he was hot and well he was probably arrogant as hell but well the doctor had the looks and if the information on the internet was anything to go by he was talented in what he did, so maybe he had a reason.

"Luke?"

"Oh, mm yes thanks." Luke looked back at the Doctor had it been Dr. Oliver he remembered the first name Reid but he wasn't so sure about the surname that would come more in handy in a meeting like this.

"You were Dr. Oliver am I right?" He asked the doctor who gave a small sharp ones over.

"It is very difficult to imagine how a young boy like you has a memory worse than Bob here."

He answered somewhat arrogantly Luke thought not that he was too surprised.

"Dr. Oliver I am sure that in Dallas there were too many things to take care of for you to learn how to act with people politely but in here you have no right to talk like you are the king of the world. You are not the only person with talents here and therefore I would like to remind you that you have no reason to get snappy to a person you hardly know. Oh and my name is Luke Snider, nice to meet you.

**Ok I know this a short chapter but I have a test tomorrow but I really wanted to write the first chapter of the story I have in my head. Please Review!**


	2. The Meeting continues

Chapter 2

Dr. Oliver was in a shock. It looked like someone had slapped him and told him his was an idiot. Well ok it wasn't too far from being called that but at least he wasn't slapped. He looked over the kid that was calling himself Luke Snyder. He looked to be in his teens but it seems he wasn't not with that attitude and not with that sureness. But surely he couldn't be the one to maybe found the new wing to this hospital. No one so young could do it right? But then again who am I to judge a person by his looks I mean look at me sure I am hot and all I don't look like a guy who spends his time in a surgery.

"How nice to be here and see, that people admire my work here." Dr. Oliver answered the handshake.

"Am sure you work will be greatly admired even if you are not a pompous ass as they say. It isn't all about you Dr. Oliver no matter how talented you are. Now if you excuse me I have my own work to do. Oh, and if you want me to found your project or whatever, you better not get on my bad side."

"Was that a threat Mr. Snyder?" The doctor asked with a slightly irritated.

"No Doctor it was a FACT!" With that he threw the coffee cup in the bin turned around and walked away leaving the hot doctor to think about his ways. And well maybe also the amazing back side of the kid. WHAT.

He was happy to be taken from his thoughts by Dr. Bob

"He has not had an easy life." Bob said

"He hasn't really gotten anything the easy way so he won't give anything easy either. Deep down he is still the same insecure young man but he has grown up and learned to live with his mistakes and acknowledge that not all is really his fault. Don't make him go back in his healing or I will swear to god there won't be a founding or my permission. Are we clear?"

"I believe that is clear" But my thought aren't. Reid thought as he left the office also.

**Ok so this might have been a little rushed because I only had like today to write as my old writing disappeared mysteriously and so on but I hope it will help my followers to wait for a real chap to come up. So long my friends and have happy summer! **


	3. AN

Hey, my lovlies... i have been veerryyyyy worked up with schoool and shit so I PROOOOMIIIISEEE TO cntinue the stories. This is for anyone following my stories please don't loose faith in me. I am very much aware that i should publish these notes as stories but i can't help it.


End file.
